Elm Ederne/Affiliation
Affiliations Ace Operatives Elm is a member of the Ace Operatives, or Ace Operatives, the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses from Atlas Academy. Their leader is Clover Ebi. Later, Elm deflects that she and her team are friends, claiming that her job "isn’t the schoolyard," in agreement with Harriet Bree's assessment that the Ace-Ops' relationship is purely based on work. Team RWBY Elm, along with the other Ace-Ops, were called into Mantle because of reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace and because of the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Elm and her team caught the group by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Following the miscommunication, Elm was quick to express an overzealous apology and make amends with the team. Later, Elm deflects that she and her team are friends, claiming that her job "isn’t the schoolyard," in agreement with Harriet's assessment that the Ace-Ops' relationship is purely based on work. Later, upon Blake and Yang's treachery being revealed, the truths Ruby held back revealed, and the looming assault of Salem and team RWBY's stance against General Ironwood's pragmatic approach to abandon Mantle to save who they can instead of holding their ground, she now considers the team her enemies and would now hold no reserve in using excessive force to capture them on Ironwood's orders like her fellow Ace Ops. Elm, in particular, was quite shocked and hurt by Team RWBY's apparent betrayal due to her having clearly grown fond of them during their stay in Atlas. Ace-Ops Clover Ebi Clover is Elm's leader. In "As Above, So Below", Elm and Clover share a friendly handshake before entering combat. Vine Zeki Vine is Elm's teammate. She and Vine have a casual relationship and they get along very well. Harriet Bree Harriet and Elm tend to find each other in agreement. They are both shown to pick fun of Marrow, laughing along together. However, she agrees with Harriet's assessment that their team aren't friends. Nevertheless, she gets along well with all members of her team. Marrow Amin Marrow is Elm's teammate. She is often seen poking fun at him, believing him to have a loud mouth. In "Pomp and Circumstance", she playfully pushes him to the ground when celebrating Team RWBY and Team JNPR for their promotion to being licensed Huntsmen. Team RWBY Ruby Rose Elm, along with the other Ace-Ops, were called into Mantle where they arrested Ruby and her team along with Jaune, Nora, Ren, Qrow and Oscar, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Following the miscommunication, Elm was quick to express an overzealous apology and shook Ruby's hand so hard that she flopped around like a rag-doll, and left in a daze as she rose to her feet. Later, after a successful mission where they defeated a Gheist Grimm in an abandoned Dust mine, Elm celebrates by hoisting a joyous Ruby onto her shoulder, parading her around as she chants "We win, we win, we win, we win!" When Ruby questioned Harriet whether the Ace-Ops were friends, Elm agreed with her teammate in that they aren't friends, claiming that their work isn't "a schoolyard." Blake Belladonna she sworn to protect.]] Elm, along with the other Ace-Ops, were called into Mantle because of reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace and because of the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Blake and her group, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Elm and her team caught the cat faunus and the others by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Yang Xiao Long Elm, along with the other Ace-Ops, were called into Mantle because of reports of a stolen Atlesian airship entering its airspace and because of the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Yang and her group, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Elm and her team caught the the blonde brawler and the others by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Team JNPR Nora Valkyrie In "Pomp and Circumstance", Nora Valkyrie showed an immense interest in Elm; asking her if she wanted her to become her new best friend. The hyperactive girl even suggested that their pair name would be "Thunder Thighs" in a very dramatic way, while Elm could only stare at her in silent confusion. Category:Affiliation pages